fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pilot (A4T)
Plot 20 years after merging the 5 covens together someone threatens to destroy this peace to expose the secrets of the past. Matt is kidnapped by an unknown figure causing the heirs to team up to figure out away to get him back, a task that might end up with the help of a few unlikely sources. Cast Main Cast *Sydney Armstrong *Joe Brooks *Zach Cross *Lily Greer *Angelika Holt *Maya Holloway *Nathan Rivers *Kyle Wallace *Matt Warren *Morgan Bowell Episode Matt Voiceover: 20 years ago during the new age of peace came a man who threatened to destroy everything that the 5 covens worked to build. With the help of one hundred supernatural creatures he held the power to cause earthquakes and other natural disasters where ever they stood. To counter this dark coven, the 5 covens alongside other humans and supernatural beings who gave their lives to keep the natural order came together as one unit to take on the rising threat. Among them lied one of the bravest coven was able to defeat the dark coven, saving the lives of millions. That man was Ezekiel Warren. As time passed the covens grew larger as the next generation started to become of age. Those who survived the battle against the dark coven were sworn never to reveal everything that took place but the scars remained, leaving nothing but a small story to inspire the young witches in training that they can be something more. One child who took the story to heart was Ezekiel Warren’s son himself, Matthew Warren. Which is where this story begins. Morning came to Penrose way like it did every other day and just like clockwork, the loud roaring music that would seem its way into Matt’s apartment from his upstairs neighbor signaling that it was once again Saturday. Matt was probably the hardest sleeper known to man as he slept through this until noon which for him would be a typical day, though unlike him his roommates who didn’t take so kindly to this. While Matt was buried in his blanket and sheets asleep at the moment, little did he know it wouldn’t last. His roommate Joe was awake and with his strong brass voice would add to the already deafening sounds. “Okay Matt! Get up!” he shouted as he beat on the door. Matt didn’t respond. “Seriously dude we have to be gone in the next hour” Joe continued. Soon a long haired brunette strutted her way down the hall with a tall glass of water and a devilish grin on her face. Pushing Joe to the side she busted into Matt’s room dropping the water over his head. “Wakey, Wakey” she sang as le flailed about like a fish out of water. “Really, Lils” he sighed as he removed his drenched shirt. “You’ve got thirty minutes’ love” she laughed as she exited, “don’t be late baby.” After a hot shower and a quick change of clothes, Matt made his way to the living room where everyone had been waiting for him. Lily was on the sofa with Sydney talking things over while Joe stood in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee and gazing out of the window. “Well look who it is” Lily smiled as she noticed Matt entering in from the hallway, “You’re looking mighty dry.” “Yeah since I’m also so wet over you” he sarcastically replied in a flirty tone only to be pushed away by Sydney. “Matthew please” she sighed walking over to her keys and her purse. “Come on Joe time to go! We all know what’ll happen if we’re late again.” Together they all made their way to the front door with Joe lagging behind as he was pouring the rest of his coffee into the sink. Just as Matt opened the door he was surprised to see Nate, his other roommate just about to stick his key into the doorknob. Awkwardly their all stood just looking at each other. Matt with his normal goofy grin stood in front while Sydney and Lily suspiciously stared at Nate who was holding at lot of painting supplies. “So is anyone going to help me or at least move out of the way” Nate said lightheartedly as he shook his bangs and smiled. “Sorry hun, I’ve really got to go”, Sydney eased her way passed the two boys and was out of the door before Nate even had a chance to reply, with Lily shrugging her shoulders and quickly following behind her. After Matt, Joe passed him next giving him a wink and a pat on the shoulders, "Don't worry I got you next time." To which Nate smiled and replied, "Yeah okay" shutting the door behind him. “Lucky for you I have a free pair of arms”, the young girl said cheerfully as assisted Nate with his art supplies. “God, Maya” Nate gave a sigh of relief as she took some of the supplies away, “you really do have perfect timing.” Maya wasn’t too far behind the others in age and all of them saw her as the baby of the group even though she was a 19-year-old college student with her own apartment, they could all think about to the time she just in middle school and now she was one of the “grown ups’ or at least that’s what they’d like to call themselves. Together, Maya and Nathan made shuffled their way into the apartment with all his supplies, bringing them to his room. “So where are they off to in such a rush?” she asked. “Who knows honestly” Nate sighed as he organized his painting materiel in his room, “you would think by now that I’d know everything about them since we were all practically raised together but sometimes I feel like I’m on the outside looking in. Ya’know?” Though Maya didn’t speak up she nodded in response to his words, knowing the feelings all so well. It’s almost the exact way she felt around them. Of course she knew she was a part of the group but at times she felt like the odd one out. While on the drive to see Cedrik everyone in Matt's jeep seemed to be in heavy thought. None of them had been given any information as to way they were being summoned all at once only a text saying “important come quick” but surely it had something to do with the 5 covens. Matt hated the silence the most, it was jarring and too much to handle at the moment. "Did any of you hear from your parents" he asked in hopes that someone would aid in ending the silence. Out of the others Sydney was the first to speak. "Well last night after dinner I heard out dads talking about there being someone in our age group who might be the second heir to the fifth coven". Everyone in the jeep quickly was at alert at this shocking news. "But I thought Lady Jestine and Sir Govannon Bowell was unable to have a child and that it took them years to even have their daughter Morgan.", Joe questioned. Sydney felt apprehensive at the thought of continuing because of the sensitive matter but tried to continue as delicately as she should. "Yes Lady Jestine is" she said before pausing, "but from what our fathers spoke, Sir Govannon was able to give birth outside of his marriage bond and the child is about our age." This was turning into something that none of them were expecting. "Could this really be what the summon is about?" Lily questioned, "Cedrik is close to the coven leaders but he wouldn't be that close to have information like this let alone be the one to drop a bomb on us this big. Would he?" But no one would answer and instead leaving each other to their own internal thoughts and Matt regretting even discovering such deep secrets. Soon as they arrived at Cedrik's house Matt noticed Morgan standing in the lawn with her arms folded and lost in her thoughts. "Do you think she knows anything" Lily asked. "I don't know Lils" Joe replied, "If I just found out my dad cheated on my mom and that I could possibly have another sibling come in and try to take my birthright away I wouldn't be smiling either." "Who said anything about stealing birthrights?" Lily replied. "Why else would a sibling with magical abilities and a parent who is a coven leader come back at the exact year he or she could take over." "Someone is giving this a little too much thought" Sydney added. "I'm just saying if it were me I'd be just as concerned as she is" Joe stated looking out at the young girl. After parking his jeep Matt hopped out and headed straight for Morgan. The last thing he wanted to do was jump to conclusions and bombarded her with any kind of questions about anything without her coming out at saying them herself and he didn't want to have the look at gave away him knowing anything. "Before you ask. Nothing's wrong" she stated after taking one glance at him. "Who said anything was wrong" Matt replied trying to sound less concerned as more of his usual energetic self "Can I not want to speak to a very attractive young lady." "I've looked at that face for over 20 years I can tell just as obviously as you can that something is on your mind." As she walked off Sydney and the other approached Matt after hearing the whole thing. "Man, what a bitch" Lily said batting a few looks in Morgan's direction before following her to the door. Matt didn't feel the need to reply like usual, he was still caught up over what she said. Sometimes he wished he didn't have feelings for her still after how things ended but he didn't try that hard to get over them either. When they all finally reached Cedrik’s door, Morgan noticed it the door cracked at the touch of her hand when she tried to knock. “Cedrik” she called out as she poked her head into the home but it was completely pitch black inside. “Is he not home” Matt asked looking inside through the door seal. “He has to be” Lily replied, “his car is in the driveway.” “Hey Cedrik we’re coming in” Joe announced as everyone took a few steps inside. Though the rays of the sun gave same light to the inside of the home once they were in the darkness swallowed them. Sydney didn’t feel comfortable about being inside his house when it was obvious he wasn’t home and stood quietly at the door while Matt followed Morgan deeper into the home. “Cedrik it’s Matt are you hear” he called out from the hallway. Granted no one replied a deep thud was heard from the other room causing everyone to dump. “Guess we can all assume everyone heard that” Joe said as he pulled out his cellphone to use it as a flashlight while trying to navigate through the house. Morgan opened the door to Cedrik’s study and found his phone on the desk buzzing, it’s light the only thing in the room. Moving closer towards the table she could hear a faint wheezing sound. Leaning over the table she was able to find Cedrik battered and bruised laying on the floor. “Oh my God” she gasped as she ran on the other side to tend to him. He was still moving and trying to speak but his lip was so busted and blood was flowing so fast it was hard for him. “No no no” she whispered to him, “Don’t try to speak.” But he wouldn’t listen. He continued to try and force himself to tell her something as she elevated his head onto one of the nearby books and putting pressure on a wound he had in his abdominal area. “Matt I need help” she shouted ushering him to come into the room. “What happened” Matt asked as he observed Cedrik’s body. “I don’t know” Morgan stuttered trying to put as much pressure on his wound as possible “I just need your help.” Matt took a deep breath and placed his hand on top of her’s as support. “Don’t worry Cedrik” Matt said before feeling a presence brush past him. Seeing as how much bigger Matt’s hand was compared to hers, Morgan left Matt with Cedrik for a moment and ran out into the hallway. “You guys he’s hurt really bad.” She cried out, “We need to get him some help” Cedrik with what he had left finally was able to muster up the strength to talk. He looked directly in the eyes and though Matt looked back he tried to stay strong for him. “You..” Cedrik slowly murmured. “Save it” Matt interrupted him, “whatever you have to say to me you can say when we get you out of here.” But Cedrik again denied this request. There was a since of urgency in his face that couldn’t be ignored and a stubbornness that wouldn’t let up. Finally, after taking a deep breath le looked over to Matt and said, “You shouldn’t have come.” Once those words were uttered Matt could feel the presences once again in the room with them. As Sydney moved closer inside and away from the door it slammed shut behind them triggering her to let out a shriek. “Really” Lily said pointing her phone light at the door. “Guys” she said nervously “I didn’t touch the door”. Lily and Joe turned their phone lights over towards the door confused to what was going on. When Lily pointed her phone back towards Joe she noticed a second shadow next to Joe’s. Instantly the 3 girls stopped in their tracks when they noticed. “Joe” Lily called out to him, her voice reluctant and hesitant. “What is it”, he asked nervously once he saw the look on the girls faces. “Two shadows”, Sydney said covering her mouth with one hand and pointing with the next. By the time he finally noticed what was behind him the shadow grabbed him by his shirt, throwing him across the room and dragging him into a bedroom closing the door behind him. Soon after two more shadows appeared both behind Lily and Sydney. Morgan pushed her hand out and shouted “lumen” which released a ball of light into the room giving them access to a better view. When the ghost tried to grab hold to Sydney, Lily quickly used her magic to replace her with a lamp on the table giving her a chance to escape its grasp, but before anyone could do anything one of the shadows grabbed Lily and slammed her into the wall. With one glace Sydney tried to use her telepathy to stop one of them from moving in hopes of giving Lily a chance to get away but one of them figured out her plan and knocked her unconscious. Though with the time Morgan was able to make her way to Lily. “Give me your hand” she pleaded kneeling down at Lily. Giving little to know hesitance they firmly gripped each other’s hand which sent a shock wave a energy through the pair. As the shadows slowly crowded around them, Morgan began to channel Lily’s power into her and shouted, “eicio” causing every shadow within the room to disappear. “Sydney are you okay” Lily shouted running to her, but she was unresponsive. Once it was clear she was still breathing she sighed thankfully and held her trying to wake her up. Suddenly the doors swooped open and Joe appeared with a few rips on his shirt but no notable damage done to his person. He frowned as he fixed his hair and examined his shirt. “Can you believe this” he moaned, “I just bought this shirt yesterday.” Before anyone could reply Sydney gasped quickly raising herself up looking at the other. “We have to get to Matt” she shouted picking herself up and running to the backroom where Matt was. Racing into the room they saw a man holding Matt by the neck, his feet dangling off the ground. Though before he could do anything the man vanished with Matt in a cloud of smoke.